Chris Andrews (CWF)
Chris Andrews is a wrestler in the Championship Wrestling Federation. A veteran of the "old school" CWF, Andrews returned when the federation was resurrected in July 2009. Since then he has gone on to headline multiple pay-per-views and been entered into the CWF Hall of Fame, as well as forming one half of the reigning CWF Tag Team Champions with Angelica. He is now a huge fan of Adele. Biography A wrestler who rose to fame in CWF in times gone by, he left when the federation folded and went off to make his next fortune in Hollywood. After starring in one major summer blockbuster alongside a former comedian turned comic actor, his career seemed assured as profits and praise were heaped upon him. After such a performance ever studio seemed to be vying for the next big actor. But between a lacklustre agent and his own bad choices in accepted scripts the movies that followed were mediocre at best and abysmal at worst. With no studio left to take a mismanaged would be star, he returned back to the world of wrestling looking for comfort and hoping to hear the cheering fans he now began to crave so much. But a damaged image can be a powerful force against you, as he found when none but the lowliest of federations would hire him on as anything more than a trainer. It became clear to him that as far as the management were concerned, putting him out in a show or perhaps even on television again would be nothing but an embarrassment for all concerned. He had become not only a washed up wrestler but a washed up actor and when a large job came along on the condition that required the rights to his old persona’s name, he signed them over hoping the gamble would pay off. He was not only gambling the image and everything he had built up over the course of his career but the job he currently held, there was little like jumping to another wrestling federation to burn the bridges. The job did not pay off and the persona was lost, tied up in a file somewhere with a mass of red tape binding it and leaving it out of touch to all but the former owner of another folder wrestling federation. Without even his old image to trade on all seemed lost. It was a turn of serendipitous good fortune that found the news of CWF’s revival to his ears and brought him one last chance to re-capture his former glory. His name may have been demolished but he still has his skills to trade on, which was enough to get him a job. A fresh start from an old friend gives him a chance and with little left to lose, he begins one last push for new glory. But the damage had been done and the harsh realities and fickle fans had changed him. He had pushed himself more than he could have ever hoped for the adoring crowds, to give them their entertainment but few were left who cared. Nobody wanted his autograph any more. He does it for himself now, not just in a vain attempt to prove to himself that all is not lost and that the glory days have not passed him by but to make ends meet. Desperation can be a powerful tool if harnessed and such a thing will push him past limits he’d never even conceived. Key moments * Massacre (TV, 14th July 2009): debuts on the CWF's first show back, defeating Paul Washington in the first round of the CWF World title tournament. * WrestleFest (PPV, 9th August 2009): loses to Chaolin Sahn in the final match of the world title tournament following interference by Victor Quinn. * Massacre (TV, 29th September 2009): forms a tag team with Angelica, winning the first round of the tag title tournament. * Frozen Over IV (PPV, 3rd November 2009): with Angelica, defeats Highlander and King Nothing to win the CWF tag team title tournament. * Massacre (TV, 10th November 2009): wins the fed-wide Golden Intentions battle royal to become number one contender for the world title. Championships * CWF Tag Team Championships (once, with Angelica, 3rd November - present.) Signature moves * The Breaker (Forward Russian leg sweep) - finisher * Springboard Cutter * Triangle Choke * Superkick * Implant DDT * Moonsault Leg Drop * Double Knee Facebuster * Powerbomb-to-Facebuster External links * Profile @ CWF website * Twitter Category:Championship Wrestling Federation Category:Championship Wrestling Federation wrestlers